Just you and I foreverand ever
by MissMagicianOfLove
Summary: How many people have read about Tea being a baby sister and baby sitting Mokuba Kaiba? Well this time this nanny is going to baby sit another Kaiba...Uh huh i bet you already have an idea of who the heck that is...
1. Chapter 1

"When your daughter grows up, my son shall marry her," said a tall broad shouldered man. He wore an expensive suit with his hair combed neatly. His facial expression gave him a strong, tough, and serious man's attitude, yet his eyes were of a warming sensation.

"…Your son? When did you ever get a son…you're not married! You better not tell me that you gave birth to him yourself!" said that other man with a big smile on his face. The two men had very different facial expressions. This man's face is more of a funny and friendly face that could make everyone smile when he smiles. There was no telling or even guessing that these two can be best friends at all.

Mr. Kaiba, the serious man, "No you idiot! I adopted a boy…A fine looking boy with beautiful brown hair and with an attitude and expression just like me."

"No wonder you want him to marry my daughter! You're afraid he might turn into an old virgin just like you." Mr. Gardner sighed and joked, "But god why can't you just go marry and have a flesh and blood son of your own. The older you get, staying a virgin, makes me think you're actually waiting for _my_ wife to die so _you_ can marry _me_. Yo dude, I ain't like that!"

Mr. Kaiba shook his head and thought, 'How in the world did I become friends with this idiot.'

"…I…I'm dying soon the doctor said I have cancer. I want to give everything that I have to the boy and his little brother since I can't take my wealth with me to the nether world." He sighed and looked at his friend straight in the eye and stuck his hand into his pocket and took out a little case. He started, "This here is a ring, its design to hold a special meaning. Its name is 'True Love'. It's made of the rarest stone. They say if a man puts this ring onto a ladies' hand and tries to pull it out and it doesn't come out then they're bonded by destiny. Nothing can separate them," his eyes sadden yet through his sorrow he still smiled.

Mr. Gardner stood there, silent for a second, "You were going to give this to _her _before she got shot right?"

Mr. Kaiba nodded and held back his tears.

Through all this silence, Mr. Gardner always got back to his usual mood, "But dude that must had been a waste of money for you, the engagement _and_ wedding ring I got for my wife were only twenty-five cent, they came straight from the quarter machines. And till this day she still does not know it!"

Mr. Kaiba gave him that what-the-heck look and said, "Man you're cheap!"

12 years later

'Where in the world is that book?' a tall slender model like girl thought as she walked around the book store trying to find the book she wanted. As she browsed around she stumbled onto a book called, 100 Steps to Turn Yourself Into Seto Kaiba by Maximillion Pegasus.

"Sheesh, who in the world would want to be turn themselves into Seto Kaiba?" She raised an eyebrow at the book and turned away and bumped into a tall tone 6 foot body.

"And what was that I heard, Gardner?" Seto Kaiba said in his most devilish voice. He stood up even straighter to give her a much more full view of himself with his powerful eagle eye looking down at his prey, this was one way that made people around him fear him.

Tea Gardner crossed her hand, tapped her foot, and gave him the yeah-you-heard-it-right look. She was wearing a cute white spaghetti strap tank top with a nice ripped denim shorts and a light brownish boot that goes to her mid knee. She gave him that cool look and said in her sarcastic voice, "Yeah so, what cha gonna do about it slap me, kick me, or some other things? Oh wait you're Seto Kaiba, right! You don't even have to lay a finger on me, you can pretty much _pay_ people to beat me…or maybe even kill me or worse you're gonna come up with stupid schemes to to…," she stopped to scream sarcastically and continued with a straight face to continue, "I'm sooooooo scared!"

Seto let out a loud sigh and was going to come up with some mean comments when his cell phone rang, "I have better things to do than stand around and argue with a slutty girl like you!" He said as he turn on his cell phone and walked away.

Tea gasped as he walked away. She brushed back her hair and stomped out of the book store, before she even found the book she wanted.

"Oh my beloved daughter time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry!!!" Tea shouted. She signed and walked slowly to her Mac book laptop on her desk and turned it on. She slumped onto her chair as she opened her blog and started typing away on her laptop.

_June 11_

_I don't understand Seto Kaiba; ever since childhood we've been in the same school he treated me with no respect at all! I've never done anything to that monster in my life to start with. GRRRR!!! He totally ruins my day…I wonder why the entire girl at school seem to have a crush on him. What's so good about dating Seto Kaiba except that he's rich and you can buy whatever you want with his money. But is it worth it to spend the rest of your life with that monster? *Sigh* _

_I wonder when my prince charming is coming. Just about every girl's dream is just to be like a fairytale…with happily ever after ending. But those are nothing…but in dreams…in books…in people's imagination. The prince is here yet…when he gets tired of carrying you in his white horse, I bet he'll just kick you off and ride away._

Seto Kaiba sat there in his computer room, typing away. He, then suddenly stops, something he doesn't do unless he's finish.

'Father, how in the world do you expect me to be with that girl! She's…she's as worse as me…but slutty…just because I'm an adopted son doesn't mean you shouldn't care if she _rapes_ me! I swear I've been mean to her all my life just so she won't like me. I know I may not be fulfilling your wish but your wish is impossible. She's a monster!' Seto sighed and stood up from his chair, stretching, and decided to go downstairs for a cup of coffee.

As he walked down the stairs, he suddenly tripped on his brother's toy…which as you all pretty much should figure out what happens next…YEP! Seto Kaiba fell and broke his leg.

"MOKUBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all you who are reading. I'm trying to be creative with my story. Whenever I look around in the SetoxTea/Anzu section I always seem to find something about Tea being a nanny and taking care of Mokuba as she and Seto's relationship begins to grow. But I'mma take it to the next level and things will be different. I hope you enjoy it!

Here is chapter 2!

"Man I needda start finding a job! I'm broke!" Tea shouted to her best friend, Mai, across the table from her. They were at a fast food restaurant eating a burger meal.

"Geesh, I'm just across the table from you. Calm down, I'm treating today, eat up you're getting thinner the more I see you!" Mai looked at her bony arms and thought angerly 'Poor Tea…I wonder if her cheap dad did this?'

"No, it was not my dad." Tea said, reading Mai's mind. "I hope you know my dad changed a lot after my mom died."

Mai burst out laugh, "Yeah, I, too, would change if my spouse found out I was cheap on the things I brought her."

Tea sighed, her dad did change…but he still did kept his funny jokes that can still make people laugh.

"So what are you planning to do, I'm referring to you finding a job?" Mai said taking a bite of her burger, as a drop of ketchup fell on her bosoms, unnoticeably.

Tea pointed to the drop on Mai's bosom, before starting, as Mai looked down to see what was wrong then took a napkin and wiped it off. "Well, I don't know…something not to rough but earns a heck of money!"

Mai snacked her fingers and said, "Working on the streets!" as Tea glared at her. "Just joking, hon. Now, let's finish up eating then we'll look around to see what good jobs there are."

"God Tea, you're lucky to have a friend like me who's willing to actually go _around_ the city trying to find a good job for ya," huffed Mai as she sat down on a bench.

"Sorrrrry if it kills you to be my friend!" Tea slumped down on the bench after Mai. She was just about to tell Mai that she decided not to look for a job anymore when an advertisement caught her eyes. She jolted up quickly and ran to read it, while Mai yelled, "Where in the world are you running off to!"

_Babysitter needed_

_7 days a week _

_$50 an hour (if you can handle that is)_

Call 726-737-3737

Address:

8276 Domino Mansion Ave. 098097

Important Notice:

We have one BIG of a baby not if you can handle it. This baby not only needs feeding and soothing so would _you._

This type of babysitting needs

Patience

Short temper

Never to have raped a cute guy before

Motivation for money (so u can get the job done _well_)

AND MOSTLY NOT AFRAID TO DIE

"Ain't that where the rich bitches live?" Mai said coming from behind.

"I'm taking it…" Tea's eyes glistened.

Mai raised an eyebrow to her best friend and shook her head, "You know you and your father are so similar, you both love money even if it tells you about a possible death…"

Well well…guess you guys are going to start complaining. Well I'll tell you what I'll try to update asap. Besides I actually kind of updated this just to tell you guys I am not dead.


End file.
